Hidden Fears
by darkrae93
Summary: There are two new students joining Ouran Academy. Each with their own unique personality. The two have peaked the twins' curiosity but fear growing apart from each other. Will the twins find a balance between love for their sibling and feelings for another?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Haruhi how was your weekend?" Hikaru smiled sitting beside his twin Kaoru in homeroom. The twins were identical. Both had red hair and soft brown eyes and wearing the same Ouran Academy boy uniform which consisted of black dress pants and black dress shoes along with a white dress shirt and black tie under a light blue dress coat with the academy symbol on the left right over their hearts. It was seemingly impossible to tell the two apart.

Haruhi stood fairly short and had short brown hair and was wearing the same uniform as the two twins. The thing that was different about Haruhi was that she was in fact a girl. She disguised herself as a boy so that she could be in the school's "Host Club" to pay of a debt she had created by breaking a valuable vase. The host club was a after school club where young female students went to spend time with the school's most handsome and wealth boys who would fawn over them.

"It was fine, spent most of it studying..." Haruhi trailed off.

"Boring!" The twins chimed in unison before looking up as a teacher entered the room. The teacher was an older man wearing a black suit and red tie. He looked to be in his mid to late forties with well maintained black hair and brown eyes.

"Welcome back class, please help me to welcome our two new students Katsumi Ito and Miya Akiyama." He spoke as two girls entered the room. The first stood slightly taller and had long black hair that went to the small of her back. She had pale smooth skin and piercing emerald colored eyes. She was wearing the Ouran Academy girls uniform which was a pure yellow dress which had long sleeves and white cuffs and a simple red thin ribbon tied around the neck. The second girl was a few inches shorter that the first girl. She had brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades and had smooth skin that was very slightly more tan than the first girl. She also had soft blue eyes and was wearing the same uniform.

"Welcome girls, please take the two empty seats while i take attendance." The teacher smiled.

The two girls nodded and walked to the back of the room and each took a seat in the very back of the small class room. The two were silent as they listened to the teacher read off names from the class listing.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" The teacher spoke.

"Here" Haruhi raised her hand.

"Hikaru Hitachiin?" Hikaru grinned and raised his hand "Here"

"Kaoru Hitachiin?" The teacher looked up.

"Here sir" Kaoru raised his hand.

The teacher continued the list until he completed it as the bell rang. The class gathered their belongings and began walking out of the room. Katsumi and Miya stood up and walked out of the room only to see the two twins standing with Haruhi.

"Hey, you're new" Hikaru grinned point out the obvious.

"Yes we are. I am Katsumi and this is Miya." Katsumi introduced the two of them.

"I am Hikaru and this is my brother Kaoru and this is Haruhi." Hikaru grinned his classic grin.

"Nice to meet you, but we should get to class." Katsumi and Miya slipped past the group and made their way through the crowded hallways till they were out of sight.

"You guys really need to calm down..." Haruhi sighed and walked with the twins to their first class...

The school day went by quickly and the twins along with Haruhi made their way to Music Room #3 where the Ouran Host Club held its meetings. The club session would be starting soon.

The three entered the large extravagant music room where four other boys were waiting. The first was a tall blonde haired boy with stunning blue eyes. His name was Tamaki. Second was a black haired boy with thin framed glasses. He was sitting behind his laptop. He was Kyouya. The two other boys were sitting at a small table that was filled with desserts. The shortest boy looked very young, standing much shorter than the rest of the group and other kids his age. What shocked many who first met him was that he was older than everyone in the Host Club. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. His name was Mitsukuni but everyone called him Honey. The taller boy who stood much taller than the rest of the group was Takashi who everyone called Mori had black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey guys!" Hikaru chimed.

"Hello, you three are almost late" Kyouya closed his lap top.

"We have angered the Shadow King!" The twins began to pretend bow at Kyouya's feet.

"Shut up you two" Kyouya sighed and got to his feet "Shall we begin then?"

"Yes let us entertain our guests" Tamaki sighed happily and took his seat on the couch. Haruhi walked over to the door and opened the door allowing the guests to enter and the meeting began. Each group of girls got matched with a host based on their wants, one group got the twins on their love of "brotherly-forbidden-love" based on the way the two pretended to be in love with each other. Another group got paired with Honey and Mori for their love of Honey's adorable child like behavior and the mysterious muscular Mori being kind and protective over him. A third group got paired with Haruhi for their desire to talk to someone who seemed to understand them and how seeming feminine "he" was. Little did they know that Haruhi in fact was a girl just like them. A fourth group got Tamaki for their desire to be treated like a princess by a charming prince. Lastly a group got paired with Kyouya for his handsome and gentlemanly appearance as well as his charm, wit and wealth.

The girls swooned, the boys smiled and fawned over their guests and before they knew it the meeting was over.

"I am sorry to say but this meeting has come to a close" Kyouya stood up and bowed to his guests. "Please feel free to join us again."

The girls squealed in glee before the room cleared leaving the host club alone. The group joined in the center of the room and sat down on the two couches which sat facing one another.

"Well wasn't that just wonderful" Tamaki sighed happily.

"The guests seemed happy." Kyouya spoke as be began jotting notes down in his little black notebook. No one knew what lay in its pages but never dared to ask. It was a secret and everyone accepted it imagining it was just business notes for the club so they need not worry about it.

"So I heard there are some new girls in your class Hikaru, Kaoru and Haru-chan" Honey smiled.

"Yea, they seem nice." Haruhi pondered.

"Don't talk much." Hikaru shrugged.

"But not snobby" Kaoru added.

Kyouya pulled his laptop out of his bag and placed his notebook inside the beg. He began typing away on his laptop at a great speed.

"It appears they are here on a scholarship...odd considering they normally only give one a year which went to Haruhi...Odd..." Kyouya pondered aloud.

"I guess father saw something in those two." Tamaki shrugged with a smile. Tamaki's father, Yuzuru Suoh was the chairman of Ouran Academy.

"Hey Katsumi is outside." Haruhi spoke looking out the window. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey and Mori got up and walked to the window. The group saw Katsumi dressed in the Ouran Academy Archery team uniform which consisted of form fitting black pants, black boots, and a white, short sleeved dress shirt under a form fitted yellow vest with the Ouran Academy logo on the back. Her long black hair was pulled back into a neat pony-tail.

"Wow, she's the first girl ever to be on the archery team" Honey smiled looking out the window.

The group watched as Katsumi stepped up to a designated line and picked up a bow and lined the arrow up. She pulled the arrow back slowly, holding her body strong keeping her vision directed at the bulls-eye. As she released the arrow it flew through the air and hit the center of the target. Katsumi bowed to the instructor who nodded in approval.

"You guys it is rude to spy on people" Haruhi sighed.

"She's good" Kaoru looked at his twin who nodded.

The group returned to the couches.

"Seems that she is here on both an academic and sport scholarship..." Kyouya peered up from the laptop. "The same goes for Miya Akiyama. Appears they live in the same household but it doesn't say much more than that..." Kyouya closed his laptop. "We should go, our rides are waiting." Kyouya got to his feet.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Honey cheered and skipped happily out of the room as Mori walked following him.

"Byee!" The twins chimed and walked out of the room waving as they left.

The remaining three soon followed suit, heading home, completing their first day back...


	2. Upbringing

A week had passed since the Katsumi and Miya had begun their studies at Ouran Academy. The two kept to themselves for the most part so no one knew much about them. It was lunch time and Katsumi and Miya were once again walking through the hall on their way to the library to eat their lunches. Katsumi suddenly tripped over a book someone left on the floor in the hall. She fell forward onto her knees as he books spilled on the floor.

"Are you alright Katsumi?" Miya knelt and began to help Katsumi pick up her belongings.

"Yes." Katsumi slowly got herself to her feet.

"Hey are you alright?" A voice spoke as it grew close Katsumi looked up to see it was a small boy with blonde hair.

_He's so adorable _Katsumi thought before snapping herself out of her daze.

"My name is Honey and this is Mori" Honey smiled as the ever-so-tall Mori walked over. Honey picked up the last two of Katsumi's books and handed them to her. "You two are new."

"Oh, yes, I am Katsumi and this is Miya." Katsumi introduced the two of them.

"Where were you two going?" Honey asked with wide, child-like eyes full of wonder.

"We were walking to the library to have lunch." Katsumi smiled softly.

"Oh, the library is closed today. The librarian is sick." Honey pondered a loud. He and Mori had just passed the library on their way to the music room to have lunch with the rest of the hosts. "How about you come have lunch with the us and the host club" Honey smiled brightly. Honey had the kind of smile that could brighten up any person's day.

"We could never afford anything like that." Katsumi spoke softly, they knew what the host club was from hearing people talk about it. It was also something that did not appeal to her or Miya.

"We wouldn't charge you if I invited you. Besides it is just lunch not a meeting. Kyou-chan won't mind." Honey smiled brightly.

"Ok, sure." Katsumi agreed, knowing there wasn't really anywhere else for her and Miya to go other than the cafeteria which they tried to avoid since it was so loud and crowded.

Honey skipped down the hallway happily as Katsumi and Miya followed and Mori followed behind them. Honey led the group to music room #3. The doors opened and they saw the rest of the hosts sitting and eating.

"Mori and I brought some new friends" Honey smiled and skipped into the room. "This is Katsumi and Miya."

"We've met." The twins chimed with a grin on their faces.

"Yes they are the new girls that are in our homeroom." Haruhi smiled.

"Hello" Katsumi smiled softly. She remembered the twins and Haruhi from their brief encounter on her first day. They seemed nice but she could not tell much about them.

"Katsumi-chan, Miya-chan come eat cake with me" Honey smiled gleefully.

Katsumi and Miya slipped through the room and placed their books down on a spare table before taking their lunches and sitting down at a small table as Mori pulled their seats out for them before taking his own seat beside Honey.

"So Katsumi-chan and Miya-chan how do you like Ouran so far?" Honey said before taking a bite of a large piece of cake that was in front of him.

"It is very nice, much nicer than our old school. The public school was nice but we longed for more. We had such high grades and were so active in outdoor activities that our application got pushed forward." Katsumi spoke softly as she pulled out her small bento box.

"Yes, this school is so beautiful." Miya smiled softly.

"Where do you two live?" Honey looked at the two, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Well we actually live in a foster home-" Katsumi spoke and the room grew silent. Not a single sound was uttered by the host club. Katsumi felt the awkward silence and decided to continue. "Yes, Miya and I grew up in a foster home from the time we were young. I am 3 months older than she is and we both ended up in the foster home. I was there from when I was five years old and Miya came a year after I had arrived. Mrs. Sato has been like a mother to us and we could never be happier." Katsumi smiled. She was confident in her upbringing and did not care if this made the others think poorly of her. She had just met these people and their opinions did not matter.

The deathly silence was broken by Haruhi. "H-hey i know Mrs. Sato. I met her at the market a few weeks back." Haruhi smiled. She knew what it was like to be the _Commoner_ as the group worded it. She was never the kind to judge people.

Katsumi smiled "She's one of the kindest people a person could know." Katsumi and Miya then proceeded to eat their bento lunches.

"Mmm that looks yummy what are you two having?" Honey smiled brightly, clearly unfazed by the fact Katsumi and Miya were from a foster home.

"Its a vegetable stir fry and a pastry Mrs. Sato made, would you like to try it?" Katsumi broke the pastry into two pieces and handed a piece to an excited Honey who took a bite and his eyes lit up.

"Mmmm this is yummy!" Honey spun around in his seat.

_It is hard to believe he is older than me..._ Katsumi thought to herself. During the time she spent roaming the halls she had heard things and the fact that Honey was in fact a few grades above her.

"Glad you like, Mrs. Sato works really hard to make meals for Miya, myself as well as our other foster sister and two brothers."

"It must be nice having such a large family." Haruhi smiled. "It's just my dad and I at my home so it gets kinda quiet."

"Quiet is one thing home certainly is not which is why Miya and I spend so much time here after school even after our team practices end so we can study in peace." Katsumi chuckled softly.

Katsumi soon finished her lunch and closed her bento box. "Thank you for inviting us to have lunch with you Honey." Miya smiled.

Honey giggled "Not a problem Miya-chan will you two have lunch with us again tomorrow?" Honey looked at Miya and Katsumi, his eyes practically begging the two to say yes.

"Sure." Miya and Katsumi spoke simultaneously as the bell rang in the distance signaling the end of the lunch period. "See you guys later." Miya and Katsumi waved goodbye and slipped out of the room with their books.

"You two certainly seemed quiet..." Kyouya spoke bluntly referring to the notably quiet twins as the door closed behind the girls.

"So?" Hikaru looked over at Kyouya.

"Something bothering you two?" Harhui looked over at the twins.

"We're fine." The Hikaru snapped before slipping out of the room with his brother following closely behind...


	3. Costume

Two weeks had passed and the girls had been spending every lunch period with the host club. The girls were now coming more out of their shell. It was lunch time again and everyone was talking and eating when Tamaki began to speak.

"The Halloween dance is coming up on Friday." Tamaki pointed out with a happy sigh.

"Yes, it appears to be that time of year again..." Kyouya spoke as he typed away from behind his laptop.

"What is the Halloween dance?" Miya asked.

"It is a new dance the host club decided to put on. It is a costume dance so it is similar to a masquerade but slightly less formal." Kaoru smiled.

"Hard to believe it is October already..." Haruhi murmured.

"Time certainly flies." Tamaki smiled.

"Sounds interesting." Katsumi smiled.

"You and Miya will come too won't you?" Honey looked at Katsumi.

"I don't know...we don't really have formal clothes... Certainly not formal costumes..." Katsumi trailed off thinking about all of their clothes and how nothing would pass for formal. They had a few dresses but they were all spring dresses and dress kimonos, nothing ball worthy.

"Then Haruhi shall go shopping with you two" Tamaki smiled brightly.

"B-But senpai!" Haruhi looked at Tamaki in shock. She then let out a sigh, knowing that she should be used to Tamaki offering her service without her consent.

"Haruhi we already know that you are a girl..." Katsumi chuckled. "We figured that much out our first day here."

"They certainly are bright..." Kyouya spoke as he continued typing on his laptop. He had a feeling that the girls knew but also knew that they would not say anything. They were trustworthy. Kyouya was good at reading people and knew that the girls were able to be trusted.

"Then it is settled, you three shall go to the commoners shopping center and buy new costumes for the dance." Tamaki smiled. Tamaki was always eager to have Haruhi spend more time with other girls in hopes that she would behave more like a girl herself.

Haruhi let out a heavy sigh knowing that Tamaki had made a decision and realized it probably would not be so bad to spend time with Katsumi and Miya. The girls were nice and down to earth similar to herself and it would be nice to have time away from the other hosts.

"Alright Haruhi shall we meet you at the downtown mall after school?" Katsumi smiled.

"Alright see you two there" Haruhi smiled as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch...

The rest of the day went by quickly and before Katsumi and Miya knew it the day was over. Katsumi and Miya walked home to a small two story house that was half a mile away from the school. It was simple and white with several small windows. They followed the small stone path to the simple sky blue front door and entered. The door led to a small living area with simple white walls with a few decorative wall scrolls hanging. There was a small white couch facing a basic television set. To their left was the dining area with Kotatsu in the center where the family ate their meals.

"Miya, Katsumi? Is that you?" An older woman in her mid-sixties slipped out from the dining room. She had grey hair pulled back into a neat bun. She was wearing a simple light pink kimono with white sakura petals on it.

"Yes. Mrs. Sato." Katsumi smiled as she placed her books down on the small coffee table which sat between the couch and the tv as Miya did the same. "Is it alright if Miya and I go to the mall to buy costumes for the upcoming Halloween ball?"

Mrs. Sato smiled "Of course dears, you two have been working so hard lately."

Miya and Katsumi bowed "We will be back before dinner" They chimed in unison before rushing upstairs to get changed.

Katsumi came downstairs dressed in jeans and a red button up, short-sleeved blouse along with black sandals. Miya was already downstairs wearing a white sun dress with white sandals.

"Do you two have money?" Mrs. Sato asked.

"Yes, we have been saving our allowances." Miya smiled.

"Have fun, Dinner will be ready at 6:00" Mrs. Sato waved as the two girls slipped out the front door...

Katsumi and Miya soon reached the mall and saw Haruhi waiting outside dressed in a light blue sun dress. Haruhi saw no need to hide that she was a girl since they already knew and she also did not think anyone else from the school would be at this mall since it was known as a "Commoner's Shopping Center".

"Hi Haruhi." Katsumi smiled.

"Hi Katsumi and Miya." Haruhi smiled softly.

"The costume shop just opened should we go take a look?" Miya smiled. Every year a halloween shop opened for a few weeks just for the halloween season then just as fast as it came it disappeared.

"Sure" Haruhi and the other girls soon entered the mall. It was fairly quiet since it was a Wednesday night. The weekends were when this place was more crowded. The three walked down the halls and soon reached the small halloween shop. It was decorated with skulls, fake spiders and all of the classic halloween decorations.

"I haven't bought a costume in years." Miya chuckled slightly.

"What were you planning?" Katsumi looked over at Haruhi.

"Well the hosts are dressing as romans so that is what i have to look for..." Haruhi trailed off as she began rummaging through the section of the store consisting of roman accessories.

"What should we do?" Miya looked at Katsumi.

"We could do matching costumes." Katsumi pondered aloud.

"But what?" Miya looked at the wall until she spotted two costumes side by side. "Fairies?"

"Perfect" Katsumi and Miya rushed through the store and rummaged through the rack which had different fairy costumes. There were every kind from dark to light and wind and earth.

"How about these two?" Miya pulled out two packaged fairy costumes, one red which read _fire fairy_ and a blue one which read _ water fairy._

"Perfect!" Katsumi smiled.

"Can i be water?" Miya asked Katsumi who nodded.

"Sure, I like fire anyway." Katsumi took the red costume from Miya as the two went over to see Haruhi holding a bag which read _Roman empress_.

"Shall we pay now?" Miya smiled.

The three each went to the cashier one by one and paid for their costumes. The prices at this store were never too high which made it even easier for the girls to pay for them. Katsumi and Miya remembered Mrs. Sato taking all the foster children here to buy their costumes for halloween back when they were younger. They loved coming here and finding the perfect costume while also trying to scare one another with the accessories such as spiders and ghosts.

"Well we have to get home for dinner, we'll see you in Homeroom Haruhi!" Katsumi smiled as she and Miya waved goodbye as the girls walked home...


	4. Bonds

Thursday came and went and before the school knew it, it was time for the halloween ball. The host club arrived early to help decorate and so that they could get dressed. Tamaki, the twins and Mori were dressed in classic brown leather roman warrior costumes with gold accents and gold helmet and tan sandals. Kyouya was dressed in a white toga with a red accent across the right shoulder that went around his side. He also a faux gold leaf headband around his head resembling a wreath that was placed upon the kings of Rome. He also had gold sandals. Honey was dressed in a classic white toga with a rope tied around his waist. He chose to run around in a pair of white sandals to match his toga. Lastly Haruhi was dressed in a pure white dress with a gold accent around the waist. Tamaki was so happy to see her dressed as a girl. The club also knew that the other guests would not suspect Haruhi to be a girl since they had dressed Haruhi in a dress before and no one suspected anything.

The ballroom was decorated with pumpkin shaped lights, fake spider webs, skull centerpieces on the pure white tables, skeleton pictures on the walls and other _creepy_ decorations to add atmosphere to the dimly lit room. The large chandelier was only turned on dimly so that people could see where they were going and not trip.

The students soon began to arrive dressed as everything from angels to vampires.

"Hey where are Katsumi-chan and Miya-chan?" Honey asked looking around the room.

"They should be arriving soon." Haruhi looked over towards the main entrance as she then saw two familiar faces.

Katsumi walked in dressed in a long dress that went down just past her knee. It was a form fitting red dress that hugged her hips and waist. The top had a sweet-heart neckline and thin straps. The bottom of the dress had small slits to provide a firey effect as she walked. A pair of three inch red high heels and a pair of red, sparkle coated, fake wings that flowed as she walked helped to tie the entire outfit together. Her hair was pulled back into a neat pony-tail by a red ribbon. simple black eye-liner and red eye-shadow made her eyes shine.

Miya walked in by Katsumi's side. She was wearing a sky blue dress that went down to her knees. A dark blue ribbon accentuated her waist. Her dress had a very similar style to Katsumi's with the sweet-heart neckline, thin straps and the way it hugged her hips and waist. Her dress flowed past her knees providing a flow similar to water as she walked. She had a pair of blue two inch heels. She had a pair of blue wings with glitter which reflected the lights from the dimly lit ballroom. Her hair was worn down. She had thin black eye-liner and blue eye-shadow.

Katsumi and Miya walked through the crowd and over to the hosts.

"Wow, you two look so cute!" Honey smiled.

"Thank you Honey, you look adorable too. You all look great." Katsumi smiled.

"But we shall leave you to entertain your guests." Miya smiled as she noticed the ever growing swarm of girls eagerly waiting for their turn to dance with the hosts.

"See you guys later." Katsumi and Miya waved before slipping away through the crowd.

Each host allowed a girl to take their arm as they escorted the ladies to the dance floor. The music soon began to play a gentle tune and the hosts began to dance with their partners. Katsumi and Miya smiled as they watched their friends dance and have fun with their guests. They never imagined making friends so easily. They usually kept to themselves and that made people avoid them but the host club accepted them.

"Hey would you two like to dance?" A voice asked.

Miya and Katsumi turned to see two boys from their history class standing there. The first was a tall brunette dressed as a samurai complete with a fake sword and armor. The second was a tall black haired boy dressed as a pirate with an eye-patch and small fake sword.

"Oh hello Daichi, hello Goro." Katsumi smiled. "No thank you we were about to go get something to drink." Katsumi and Miya slipped past the two boys and over to a table which had glasses of ice water. Each girl picked up a glass as Haruhi walked over to them.

"Hey are you two having fun?" Haruhi asked. She had been told to ask the girls by the other hosts who had seemed to think that they were bored.

"Oh yes, the music is wonderful." Miya smiled.

"Hey Haruhi, do Hikaru and Kaoru not like us or something? They don't really talk much when we are in the room. Did we upset them?" Katsumi looked over at Haruhi. She had noticed that ever since their first encounter with the twins that the twins had been quiet and seemed to avoid them.

"I don't think they are angry, you two didn't do anything to them..." Haruhi pondered. "Why don't you two come dance with us, I'm sure the twins are just in their own world as usual."

"Sure" Miya smiled and grabbed Katsumi's hand and rushed with her and Haruhi over to the rest of the club. Katsumi had been talking about how the twins seemed to be ignoring their existence and how it _didn't_ bother her but Miya knew otherwise. Miya knew Katsumi too well so she could tell that this was eating her away inside.

"Katsumi-chan, Miya-chan!" Honey waved as the girls walked over.

"Call her Katsu, that's what we call her at home." Miya chuckled.

Katsumi chuckled "Mrs. Sato started it and it kinda stuck, it's like a nickname."

"Katsu-chan wanna dance with me?" Honey smiled brightly.

"Sure" Katsumi chuckled as Honey grabbed her hand and Miya took Mori's arm as the four walked to the dance floor.

"Hey Hikaru why are you and Kaoru so cold towards them?" Haruhi turned to face the stunned twins. Now that Katsumi had mentioned that the twins were always quiet or cold when the girls were in the room, she realized it as well.

"What?" Kaoru blinked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Yes you two do become pleasantly quiet whenever those two are in the room...not that I mind..." Kyouya looked over at the twins.

"Is it so shocking that we have nothing to say?" Hikaru snapped.

"Yes" Haruhi, and Kyouya spoke simultaneously each with a blank expressionless look on their faces.

"Whatever." Hikaru turned and walked away from the group as Kaoru chased after him.

As the song the band was playing came to an end Honey, Mori, Katsumi and Miya walked back over to the group.

"Where did the twins go?" Miya asked curiously.

"They went to cool their heads..." Haruhi sighed.

"That's it." Katsumi growled and walked through the crowd of dancers.

"Katsu wait!" Miya ran after Katsumi.

"This is going to be interesting..." Kyouya watched as the two girls ran off to search for the twins.

Katsumi weaved her way through the crowd until she reached the exit which led outside, this was the only way out so she knew this had to be where Hikaru and Kaoru went since they were nowhere to be seen inside the ballroom. Katsumi opened the door and slipped outside with Miya right behind her.

"Katsumi where are we going?" Miya whispered.

"The twins have to be out here somewhere and I am going to find out why they are angry with us." Katsumi whispered.

The two girls walked through the pathways until they reached a maze made of rose bushes where they heard voices.

"Come on Hikaru let's go back inside." Kaoru's voice was heard from the other side of the rose bush.

Katsumi and Miya silently slipped around the bush as Katsumi accidently ran her hand along the wall meeting a sharp thorn along the side of her wrist.

"Ouch" She whispered to herself as she used her other hand to cover the now bleeding cut.

"What are you two doing out here?" Kaoru spoke as he and his brother looked at the two girls stunned to see them.

"We came to find you two." Miya smiled softly.

"Why?" Hikaru looked at them puzzled.

"Because we want to know why you two are angry with us." Katsumi placed her hands on her hips.

"We aren't angry with you." Kaoru chuckled.

"Yeah" Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Then why don't you two ever talk when we are in the room?" Katsumi looked at the twins.

"So we don't have much to say"Hikaru shrugged as he then noticed Katsumi's bleeding wrist.

"Katsu you're hurt" Miya grabbed Katsumi's wrist gently avoiding touching the cut. She carefully tore a piece off the bottom of her dress and tied it around Katsumi's wrist to cover the cut.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the girls before looking at each other. The girls reminded them of themselves. The girls were so close just like they were. Ever since the twins were young they had been close to each other and rarely let anyone else close to them.

"We should go inside before the others start to worry." Miya looked over at the twins.

"We'll go in..." Hikaru smirked.

"If you play one game with us first." Kaoru mirrored his brother's smirk.

"What kind of game?" Katsumi raised an eyebrow.

"It's a very popular game." Kaoru smiled.

"No one has ever won." Hikaru chuckled.

"It's the which one is Hikaru game!" The twins chimed in unison.

Miya and Katsumi looked at each other and chuckled slightly. The twins loved playing this game to further prove that no one could tell them apart.

"Alright." Miya smiled.

"We'll play." Katsumi finished Miya's sentence.

Miya and Katsumi looked at each other before nodding and pointing at Hikaru. "You are Hikaru" The girls chimed.

"Wrong." The twins lied.

"Nope." Miya clicked.

"We know we are right." Katsumi smirked before turning and walking away with Miya. "We will be inside." Katsumi called out as the girls slipped back into the gym leaving the twins stunned.

"How did they know?" Kaoru looked at Hikaru.

"Lucky guess...It had to be." Hikaru murmured.


	5. Games

Inside the ball the host club awaited the return of their friends.

"Hey there they are." Tamaki smiled as Katsumi and Miya walked over.

"Sorry it took so long." Katsumi apologized.

"Where are Hikaru and Kaoru?" Haruhi looked over to see that Hikaru and Kaoru were not there.

"Here we are." Hikaru and Kaoru appeared behind the rest of the club.

"Where did you come from" Haruhi had to force herself not to jump at the surprise of the twins suddenly appearing behind her.

"Magic." Hikaru grinned.

"More like they used the front door..." Kyouya muttered with a sigh.

The twins both stuck out their tongues at the Shadow king in protest for spoiling their fun.

"Katsu-chan are you hurt?" Honey asked noticing the fabric tied around Katsumi's wrist.

"Oh, no I'm fine I just caught myself on a thorn in the rose garden." Katsumi smiled reassuring Honey that she was okay.

"Well the game is about to start." Hikaru grinned as he noticed a large amount of students leaving the ballroom.

"What game?" Katsumi looked over at Hikaru.

"They are going to split everyone who signed up to play into teams and each team has to scare the other teams out of the school." Kaoru explained. "Not too many play since they are too scared. It started with just our homeroom but the class decided to extend it to other grades to make it more interesting and challenging."

"We took the liberty of signing you two up with us." Kyouya noted. "As the host club we are expected to play and Honey seemed dead set on you two joining."

"What?" Katsumi and Miya gasped. They had never played a game like this before and did not know what to do and now they were thrown into it without ever knowing.

"Game on Hikaru." Katsumi looked at Hikaru with a smile before turning and walking away towards the stage where the small crowd of students waited to placed on teams.

"Kaoru." Miya chuckled before turning and following Katsumi.

"They knew who was who." Haruhi noted.

"As I said before, they are fairly bright..." Kyouya adjusted his glasses with his index finger before shrugging and walking with Haruhi, Honey, Tamaki and Mori over to the group of students waiting to be placed in a group.

"Hikaru...They got us right again..." Kaoru looked at his brother.

"I know..." Hikaru nodded. The two were not used to people being able to tell them apart. Haruhi had learned to tell who was who fairly quickly but now the new girls were able to as well. They could not understand what it was but they deep down liked that the girls could tell them apart, even though it scared them a little...

"Alright everyone welcome to the Halloween Scare off!" A girl with long brown hair dressed as a black cat with a black dress, black heels, black ears and black tail spoke on the small stage. "We will now be picking the groups for this year's scare off!" She giggled. "We were expecting a larger turn out but it appears everyone else was too scared to play." She shrugged. "Anywho let us now pick the three teams!"

A boy dressed in a black cloak pushed out a small black table that was on squeaking wheels. On the table was a black cauldron. The girl on stage reached in and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Team A shall consist of our lovely Host Club along with 2 lucky others! Now let us find out who." The girl reached into the cauldron and pulled out 2 pieces of paper. "First lucky lady is...Katsumi Ito!"

Katsumi looked in shock that she was picked to be on their team but also worried about the likely hood Miya would not be on her team.

"Second lucky girl is...Miya Akiyama!" The brunette smiled.

Miya and Katsumi smiled brightly and walked over to stand beside the rest of the hosts ignoring the evil glares of the other female students.

"Kyouya...did you have something to do with this?" Katsumi raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea whatever you could mean..." Kyouya smirked before scribbling away in his notebook.

The club waited as the rest of the students were separated into two other teams, Team B and Team C.

"Alrighty then if you look around all three exits have been labeled with each team's letter, when the bell sounds each team will exit through their door and the game will begin, the last team to leave the school will be the winner and the first to leave shall be known the kings of the cowards!" The girl on stage giggled as the boy in the cloak then rang the bell.

With the sound of the bell each team ran through their doorways. The host club quickly went through doorway A.

"Where should we go?" Miya whispered.

"The library is the perfect place to set up our base" Hikaru grinned.

"It is also the closest to us." Haruhi noted. She was not a huge fan of these kinds of games. She had a large fear and did not like scaring others but was talked into this by the other hosts.

"Don't you worry Haruhi I shall protect you." Tamaki smiled brightly as he walked closely beside Haruhi's side.

"Don't worry about me Senpai..." Haruhi sighed.

The group quickly rushed through the halls of the mostly empty school until they reached the library which was dark except for one light that hung from the center of the ceiling.

"It's a little dark..." Katsumi murmured.

"Mhmm so it is perfect to hide in!" Kaoru grinned as the five classmates entered the empty library.

Miya held Katsumi's hand as the group walked deeper into the library.

"We hid some props in the closet" Hikaru pointed to the janitor's closet which was situated just outside the library.

"I'll get them" Katsumi slipped away and walked out of the library and into the more lit hallway. Katsumi slowly opened the closet, propping it open with a book which was laying on the shelf and stepped inside. She looked up and saw the box of props on the top shelf. She got on her tiptoes attempting to reach. "I can't reach it."

Hikaru chuckled slightly before walking over to the closet and stepping inside. He reached up and grabbed the box carefully. He then turned around and slipped on the book and fell backwards knocking Katsumi over in the process. The door flew closed and clicked. The closet fell into complete darkness...


	6. Fear

"Are you alright?" Hikaru chuckled as he quickly got off of Katsumi, hoping that he didn't hurt her but playing it off that he did not care.

Katsumi was silent. She looked around in the dark unable to see anything. Her heart started to race and her body began to shudder.

Meanwhile Miya rushed to the door and attempted to open it but it was locked.

"Katsu! Are you alright?!" Miya called out to Katsumi.

"Y-Yea. I-I'm fine." Katsumi stuttered.

"Don't worry we will get you out" Miya rushed back over to where the rest of the host club was.

"We'll get them out." Haruhi reassured Miya.

"You don't understand...Katsu is horrified of the dark..." Miya whispered, her voice barely audible to the hosts.

"What?" Kaoru asked in surprise. Katsumi seemed so tough and sure of herself, he couldn't image her being afraid of something like the dark.

"She grew up being left alone constantly, even for days at a time in a dark house all by herself. It was a good month when the house had power when her mother remembered to pay the electric bill...Her mother was always out partying and off with different guys and she left Katsu alone all that time...They lived in a run down neighborhood where people broke into the house at night and robbed the place on a weekly basis leaving Katsu to hide all alone in the dark house afraid to move or make a sound...To this day she can not stand being in the dark..." Miya whispered sadly. "When Social services finally went to investigate they found her hiding under her bed, her mother no where to be found...they later found her mother asleep at some random man's house..."

"I had no idea..." Kaoru looked over at the closet.

"Katsu and I share a room and Mrs. Sato keeps the hall light on so that the room is not filled by darkness...When the power goes out I stay by her side...Everyone sees the tough girl persona on a daily basis, her confidence that I admire...but I know the real her...She is my sister...we may not come from the same parents but we are sisters all the same..." Miya smiled weakly.

Kaoru grew silent as his gaze remained at the closet. The fact that he was separated from his brother was too eating him away inside.

Meanwhile Hikaru sighed and sat down in the dark closet. "Looks like we might be stuck here a while..."

Hikaru's comment was met only by silence. Katsumi made no sound except for her shaky breathing.

"You still awake over there?" Hikaru chuckled. He was not sure why Katsumi was so quiet.

Again he only met silence. Hikaru slowly reached across the closet and touched Katsumi's shoulder.

Katsumi gasped and shook in fear.

Hikaru pulled his hand away quickly. He could not tell if Katsumi was crying or not and if she was he did not know what to do.

"S-Sorry." Katsumi whispered.

"What's wrong with you?" Hikaru moved over slightly closer to Katsumi.

"I-I'm fine" Katsumi lied as she hugged her knees close to her chest.

"Come on you can tell me." Hikaru chuckled clearly oblivious as to Katsumi's state of mind.

"It's stupid..." Katsumi whispered, hiding her face in her knees, glad that the dark could hide her from Hikaru.

"Someone embarrassed to be locked in a closet with me?" Hikaru chuckled and wrapped an arm around Katsumi.

Katsumi tensed up and began to shake more, muffling her whimpers in her knees, not wanting Hikaru to hear.

Hikaru noticed her shaking and heard her whimpers. "Did you hurt yourself when we fell?" Hikaru asked not sure why she seemed to be so sad.

"N-No I'm fine." Katsumi whispered.

Hikaru peered through the darkness, his eyes now growing accustomed to the darkness of the closet. He could see Katsumi hiding her face in her knees close to her chest and it finally clicked. "You're afraid of the dark...aren't you." He whispered.

Katsumi felt so embarrassed. The only people who knew of her fear were Mrs. Sato and Miya. She whimpered and nodded slowly. "I told you it was stupid..."

Hikaru chuckled slightly "No...it's not."

Katsumi's eyes too had grown accustomed to the darkness of the closet. She slowly looked up and could see Hikaru looking at her. She blushed and for once thanked the darkness for being able to hide her embarrassment.

"We'll be out of here in no time." Hikaru smiled and pulled Katsumi closer to him.

Katsumi soon relaxed herself and rested her head against Hikaru's chest. She was glad that if she was trapped in here, it was with someone like Hikaru...though it was the last person she expected to be so kind.

Outside the closet Mori and Honey went to go look for a janitor so that they could get a key to free Katsumi and Hikaru.

"I wonder how long it will take them to find the janitor..." Haruhi pondered.

"Who knows, with so many students roaming the halls and making a mess they could be anywhere really..." Kyouya sat down on one of the wooden chairs at a small circular wooden tables that sat several feet away from the closet.

"Katsu..." Miya looked at the closet worried about her sister.

"Don't worry Miya, she will be just fine." Tamaki put a hand on Miya's shoulder with a bright princely smile across his face. If there was one thing Tamaki hated most was seeing someone sad. He would always do what he could to try to make the people around him as happy as possible.

"Thank you Tamaki." Miya smiled faintly before sitting down at a table a few feet away from the one Kyouya sat at.

"You're still worried aren't you." Kaoru sat down across from Miya at the table.

"Yea...I know she will be okay but I know she's scared...I can feel it." Miya looked over at the closet.

Kaoru put his hand on Miya's arm and smiled. "My brother may be a little out there and some may even call him obnoxious...But he cares for his friends...He'll be sure that she is okay." Kaoru gave Miya a reassuring smile. He knew what Miya was feeling and found it interesting how people who aren't even related by blood could be as close as he was to his twin.

"Thank you Kaoru." Miya smiled and chuckled.

Time passed by with still no solution to unlocking the closet.

"Well it looks like it up to me to get us out of here." Hikaru smirked and got up and began rummaging through boxes on the shelves in the closet.

"What are you looking for?" Katsumi slowly got to her feet, hesitating but finally growing accustomed to the darkness of the closet.

"Something that I can use to pick the lock." Hikaru grinned as he pulled out a thin metal coat hanger. "Perfect."

"Do I want to know how you know how to pick a lock?" Katsumi raised an eyebrow.

"Probably not." Hikaru stuck out his tongue at Katsumi and he bent the hook of the hanger so that it was straight. He then knelt down and slowly began picking at the lock. He looked so focused and kinda cute in Katsumi's eyes. Katsumi shook the thought from her mind as she waited anxiously for the door to open to free the two of them from their dark tomb.

"Aha!" Hikaru grinned as the lock clicked and just then it flew open and Hikaru fell forward landing gracelessly onto his brother who had been pulling at the door on the opposite side.

"Katsu!" Miya rushed to her sister's side and hugged her tightly.

"Looks like they figured it out themselves..." Kyouya peered up as Mori and Honey had returned with an older janitor who looked in and saw that the students had gotten out. The man turned and walked away.

"Miya I'm fine." Katsumi chuckled as she got herself free of her sister's grasp and got to her feet and saw the rest of the host club standing around them.

"Are you sure you two are alright Hika-chan and Kastu-chan?" Honey asked from his seat upon Mori's shoulders.

Miya smiled glad that her sister was alright and decided to tease the two a little. "No funny business went on in there right?"

"No way I was a complete gentleman as always." Hikaru stuck his tongue out at Miya as the group laughed.

"How long were we even in there?" Katsumi looked over at Haruhi.

"Two hours." Haruhi looked at the clock I think we are the only ones left, is that right Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi looked over at Kyouya who nodded.

"It appears that the rest of the students have gone and scared themselves off." Kyouya tucked his notebook into his toga and looked over at the clock. "But we should be leaving, the school janitors will be wanting to clean soon." Kyouya began to walk as the rest of the host club followed his lead.

Katsumi and Hikaru exchanged a glance before blushing and walking out with the others. The two silently agreeing not to speak of what had happened in the darkness of the closet...


	7. Daughter

The following day Katsumi and Miya awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Katsumi looked at the clock and saw it was 10:00 am.

"Ms. Sato must had allowed us to sleep in today..." Miya pondered.

"We were out rather late and did not go to sleep until late." Katsumi yawned and sat up in her bed. She was dressed in a red tank top and black pajama shorts while Miya was dressed in a white tank top and blue pajama shorts.

"I wonder who is at the door." Miya pondered as she brushed her hair.

"Ms. Sato did not say anything about company coming over." Katsumi picked her brush up off her dresser and began to brush her hair as well.

The two went behind their room dividers and got dressed. The two were always like this, in unison with one another, having the same routine each morning. Katsumi got dressed into black skinny jeans and a red dress shirt. Miya changed into blue jeans and a white dress shirt. The two went downstairs where Ms. Sato sat reading a piece of paper with a worried look on her face.

"Ms. Sato is everything okay?" a small voice asked from the kitchen. A small boy about 5 years old stood wearing blue shorts and a white t-shirt. He had short blonde hair and green eyes. He was the youngest of the foster children in Ms. Sato's home and had been living here since he was only a year old.

"Oh yes Hasu. Everything is fine, I will make you all a snack in a moment." Ms. Sato folded the paper and laid it on the coffee table.

Hasu smiled and skipped into the kitchen.

"Girls...Katsumi...Your mother is coming for a visit..." Ms. Sato spoke softly a forced smile on her face.

"M-Mother?" Katsumi choked out in shock.

"When?" Miya looked at her sister's shocked expression.

"She will be here for lunch at one o'clock. It seems as though they do not wish to give us adequate notice." Ms. Sato chuckled, attempting to hide her annoyance. "Would you girls mind tidying up a bit?"

"Yes Ms. Sato." Miya and Katsumi spoke in unison and began to pick to the trash and toys that laid on the floor. Being the oldest of the children in the house, Miya and Katsumi helped with the chores the most but did not mind. They liked making Ms. Sato happy. Ms. Sato had always been there for them so they were more than happy to help her in any way that they could. The girls cleaned the house until it was time for Katsumi's mother to arrive. Katsumi and Miya sat in their room and waited to be called down.

"I haven't seen mother since i was taken away...I wonder if she had changed at all..." Katsumi thought a loud. She did not remember much about her mother but knew that her mother had, had her rather young and enjoyed to party and have fun while Katsumi stayed home alone to fend for herself. She did not hate her mother, she just could not understand why she would do that to her.

"I'm sure she just wants to see how you are doing, it has been over ten years..." Miya reassured her sister but deep down worried why Katsumi's mother would be coming to see her now after all these years.

A knock was then heard from downstairs followed by the door opening and voices speaking.

"Miya, Katsumi!" Ms. Sato called from downstairs.

Katsumi swallowed hard before standing up. Miya took her hand and the two walked out of their room and downstairs.

A woman with long blonde hair and green eyes, the same emerald green as Katsumi's. Katsumi knew she got her black hair from her father and her green eyes from her mother. She never knew her mother's natural hair color since she was always dying it blonde on a regular basis. She had a slim, petite, hourglass figure. She was wearing a jean mini skirt and a button up pink blouse with pink high heeled shoes.

"This is Mrs. Kudo...Katsumi's mother." Mrs. Sato introduced Mrs. Kudo.

"Oh Katsumi you have grown up so beautifully" Her mother smiled brightly.

"Hello mother." Katsumi responded not sure how she felt in this moment. "This is my sister Miya." Katsumi introduced Miya.

"Hello Mrs. Kudo." Miya smiled.

"Call me Shika." Katsumi's mother introduced herself. "I am so glad to see you have grown up healthy." Shika smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sato has been a wonderful caregiver." Katsumi smiled at Mrs. Sato who smiled in return.

"Miya, could you help me in the kitchen while Katsumi and her mother catch up?" Mrs. Sato got up from her seat.

"Of course." Miya bowed and followed Mrs. Sato out of the living room and into the kitchen leaving Katsumi and her mother to talk.

"So Katsumi tell me about yourself." Shika smiled as Katsumi sat in the chair opposite her mother.

"Well Miya and I attend Ouran High School. We got in through a scholarship program based on our high grades and how well I am at archery and Miya on horseback. We have made a lot of friends there." Katsumi began and thought of the host club and how kind they all were.

"That is wonderful to hear, my daughter being so popular. And with how beautiful you are I am guessing you have all the guys fawning over you." Shika chuckled.

"Oh, no. I focus mostly on my studies." Katsumi did not pay attention to if the boys in school were trying to get her attention, and the fact she was always with the host club probably did not help matters much either. She then thought of Hikaru and blushed faintly before shaking the thought from her mind. There was no way that Hikaru had any feelings for her.

"Aww my daughter is a bookworm, how cute. You remind me of your father." Shika sighed.

_Do you even know who my father is? _ Katsumi thought. "Where is father?"

"I don't know" Shika shrugged. "He doesn't even know that I got pregnant, last I heard her was becoming some boring police officer...I dumped him just before I found out I was pregnant with you."

Katsumi wondered how her mother could be so cold speaking about her father. "Why?"

"He was more focused on his grades and I grew bored. He was hot but a total book worm." Shika shrugged. "Anyway what do you do for fun?"

"Archery." Katsumi smiled, trying to hide the fact she was growing angry with her mother.

"Isn't that more of a boys sport?" Shika asked bluntly.

"I am the only girl on the team and I can score more points than anyone there." Katsumi snapped.

"Lunch is ready." Mrs. Sato walked in with perfect timing.

Katsumi got up from her seat and walked into the dining room and sat down beside Miya while her mother sat beside Mrs. Sato. Mrs. Sato had prepared a vegetable stir fry and white rice.

Hasu sat between a ten year old bow with short black hair and brown eyes. His name was Bryo and was the girls' second foster brother He sat to Hasu's left and on Hasu's right was a 13 year old girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. Her name was Rika and was the girls' younger foster sister.

"Mother this is Rika, Hasu and Bryo, my siblings." Katsumi introduced the three younger siblings before everyone started to eat. Katsumi was relieved to have some silence between herself and her mother. Her mother seemed to be the complete opposite of her.

The table soon finished eating and Shika stood up. "It was wonderful meeting everyone but I should go." Shika walked over and kissed the top of Katsumi's head and slipped out of the house quickly.

"That was a short visit..." Mrs. Sato pondered a loud.

"Good." Katsumi grumbled...


	8. Custody

It was Monday morning as the girls were getting ready for school when they heard the phone ring and Mrs. Sato answered. The girls ignored it and got dressed into their uniforms and brushed their hair. It was a little odd to have a phone call this early but they figured it was most likely social services checking in. They did that every so often but nothing ever happened other than a phone call.

The girls walked down the stairs and saw Mrs. Sato still on the phone.

"But how can this happen? She can't just get custody back. What about what is best for Katsumi-" Mrs. Sato then saw the girls looking at her confused. "I'll call you back in a bit." She then hung up the phone.

"Mrs. Sato who was that?" Katsumi asked. She knew the call was about her. She had a sickening suspicion about what it was but she needed to know for certain what was going on.

"It was your case worker..." Mrs. Sato never lied to the girls and was not going to now, especially in something this serious. "Your mother wants custody of you again...She has been working apparently on this for a while...Her lawyer says she has cleaned up her act and is ready to be a mother again...The case is this afternoon and I will be there to testify on your behalf... Your mother apparently was supposed to tell me about this when she visited but conveniently forgot to mention it..." Mrs. Sato trailed off.

"Don't I have a say in this?!" Katsumi raised her voice worried. She did not want to leave her home. She did not care what the judge said she wanted to stay with Mrs. Sato and the rest of her siblings. She could feel her arms trembling. She had so many emotions running through her being. Anger that her mother was attempting to take her away. Fear that her mother would succeed. Sadness that she may be taken away from the only family she knew...

"Relax Katsumi, I do not see how she would get custody, she hasn't even attempted to contact you until yesterday. Your caseworker is working very hard to fight this and she has never let me down. Go to school, relax, everything will be okay." Mrs. Sato smiled.

Katsumi nodded before walking out of the house with Miya. Miya decided not to talk about what was just said. She could read her sister like a book and knew that she did not want to talk about it right now. The two walked silently to school. In front of the school they saw the host club waiting for them.

"Hey it's Katsu and Miya-chan!" Honey waved and skipped over to where the girls were. He looked up and saw the saddened look on Katsumi's face. "Is something wrong Katsu-chan?"

Katsumi smiled "I'm fine, I will explain everything at lunch, come on we don't want to be late for class." Katsumi put on a stron facade but deep down she was worried. She worried that she would be taken away from her sister and who she considered family. She walked with Miya and the worried hosts into the school before the group separated in separate ways on their way to class.

Through the first half of the day Katsumi had a hard time focusing. All she could think about was the thought of herself having to move. Lunch arrived as Miya walked with her quiet sister to the music room to have lunch with the group.

"Katsu-chan, Miya-chan!" Honey smiled.

"Now what seems to be bothering you Katsumi?" Tamaki looked over as Katsumi and Miya as they sat down at their table with Honey and Mori.

"My mother visited on Saturday..." Katsumi began.

"You birth mother?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked simultaneously.

Katsumi nodded. "And now she is fighting to take me away...She wants custody."

"That can't happen." Miya snapped which seemed to shock the group. Miya was always the quiet one now she was speaking out on her own. "She can't take you away..."

"Miya..." Katsumi got up and hugged her sister. "Nothing is set in stone... Mrs. Sato won't let that happen." Seeing her sister so scared gave Katsumi a new sense of courage. She always looked out for her sister and hated seeing her scared. Miya always comforted her when she was scared and Katsumi wanted to return the favor.

Miya hugged her sister before the two parted.

"Mrs. Sato is probably talking to the judge now..." Katsumi sighed.

"They can't really just giver her custody can they Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi looked over at Kyouya who was typing away on his laptop before looking up at the group.

"Well if the court sees her as a fit mother than yes. Since Katsumi was never actually adopted the birth mother still can gain rights over her." Kyouya spoke as he returned his gaze to his laptop.

"She wouldn't make you leave Ouran would she?" Honey asked.

"I don't know." Katsumi spoke as she took a bite of her rice ball. "But I will not let her take me out of Ouran Academy...Miya and I worked hard to get here."

"I don't think father would let a precious gem like you slip from this school's grasp." Tamaki smiled brightly. He loved making people happy and wanted to cheer Katsumi up however he could.

Katsumi chuckled. "Thank you Tamaki."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch period.

"See you tomorrow Miya-chan and Katsu-chan!" Honey waved, his normal bright child like smile on his face as he exited the music room with Mori.

"Come on." Kaoru smiled and gently grabbed Miya's arm.

"We don't want to be late for class!" Hikaru finished his brother's sentence as he grabbed Katsumi's arm.

The girls chuckled as they were practically dragged by the trouble making twins out of the music room and to their classroom. The four had the same class after lunch each day, history.

The four each sat in their seat as the rest of the class filed in and took their seats. An older woman with shoulder length red hair walked in dressed in a blue dress suit and black heels. She was the teacher Mrs. Hanao.

As Mrs. Hanao began her lesson Katsumi noticed a folded piece of paper land on her desk. She made sure the teacher was not looking before she opened it...

_Let me know what happens today..._

_ ~Hikaru..._

Katsumi already had the host club's numbers saved in her phone since Tamaki took the liberty of putting everyone's numbers into her phone as well as Miya's. Katsumi looked over at Hikaru who glanced over before looking back at the teacher, as if nothing had happened...


	9. Home

The remainder of the school day went by in a blur, neither Katsumi or Miya could focus on their school work. When the end of the school day came the two girls walked out of the school and began the dreadful and fearful walk home. The walk seemed to take them longer than normal but when they finally did arrive home they noticed a red sports car parked outside.

"Who's car is that?" Miya asked a loud. They had never seen that car before and could not think of who it belonged to.

"I don't know..." Katsumi looked at the house, almost afraid to go in, afraid of what may happen when she did.

Miya took her sister's hand and gave her a smile. Miya wanted to appear strong for her sister who had done the same for her in so many other times in their lives together. Katsumi was always the tough one. Back when they were in public school Katsumi would always stick up for Miya when she would get teased about her good grades. No one would ever mess with Katsumi. Katsumi had a way of appearing tough but still maintained her feminine polite charm. Miya wanted to be that kind of strong for Katsumi but on the inside Miya too was scared.

Miya and Katsumi nodded at each other before walking up the stone pathway to the front door. Katsumi reached out and slowly opened the door. The girls stepped inside and heard arguing.

"You can't just come in here and take Katsumi's belongings!" Mrs. Sato was heard shouting.

"I can do whatever I want she is MY daughter! The court gave her back to me! She is coming to live with me!" Another voice sounded just as angry as Mrs. Sato.

Katsumi rushed to the base of the stairs and looked up and saw her mother and Mrs. Sato yelling at each other.

"You may have had her for ten years but she is my daughter and I am bringing her home n-" Shika stopped when she noticed Katsumi and Miya at the bottom of the stairs looking up at them.

"Oh hi sweetie." Shika smiled.

"Katsumi..." Mrs. Sato whispered sadly. She had no idea how to explain the current situation to Katsumi. She wasn't even sure how to explain it to herself. She could not believe that the court actually gave Shika custody of Katsumi.

"Good news, you get to come home with me. We get to be a family again." Shika smiled brightly.

"No...this is my home!" Katsumi shouted.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but you are coming home with me, your things have already been packed and are on the way to our home." Shika walked down the stairs and gently lifted Katsumi's chin to look at her. "Now come sweetie, you can visit your little friends another day, now you have to come unpack."

Katsumi pulled away from her mother and glared at her. "You may have given birth to me but you are no mother of mine! Mrs. Sato has been and always will be my mom!" Katsumi shouted as tears began to fill her eyes. "And these are not just my friends! Miya is my sister we are as close as twins! Hasu, Bryo and Rika are my little siblings! They look up to me...I've been there to tuck them in at night...How can you just take me away from them?! They need me!" Katsumi was shouting as her tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Katsu..." Miya whispered before hugging her sister tightly as she felt tears filling her eyes.

"That is enough!" Shika grabbed her keys from her pocket. "Say goodbye Katsumi we are leaving now!" Shika glared at the group.

Mrs. Sato walked down the stairs and Katsumi quickly hugged her.

"Please Mrs. Sato don't make me leave..." Katsumi whispered as she futiely attempted to hold back tears.

"I'm so sorry Katsumi...The judge said that she has earned the right to raise you now. I tried to convince him otherwise but he wouldn't listen..." Mrs. Sato spoke softly. "But the case worker will bring you back the moment your mother slips up." Mrs. Sato whispered to Katsumi so Shika couldn't hear.

Katsumi nodded. "Tell Hasu, Bryo and Rika I will miss them..." Katsumi bowed to Mrs. Sato who was now holding a crying Miya. Katsumi felt a sharp pain in her heart as Shika grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the house.

Katsumi silently got into the passengers side of the red sports car and buckled her seatbelt. Shika got into the driver's seat and began to drive away. Katsumi watched as the house she called home faded further from her sight until it vanished. Katsumi refused to acknowledge her mother's presence as they drove down the quiet streets.

A half an hour later they stopped in front of a small brick house with a red stone path leading to a bright white door. The house was a single story with only a few windows. The grass had several dead patches. _This place hasn't changed a bit..._ Katsumi thought to herself as she realized that this was the same house she had spent her young childhood mostly alone in. This was the source of her fears and hatred.

"Home sweet home." Shika smiled as she parked the car. Katsumi found it odd how when they were leaving Shika seemed so angry and now Shika was happy-go-lucky again.

Katsumi did not comment as she climbed out of the car.

"Your things are already waiting for you in your room, why don't you unpack then we can talk." Shika smiled.

Katsumi was silent as she walked into the house. She knew the layout even after all of these years. The living room had barely changed. The brown carpet had several stains. The living room was to her left. There was a small white loveseat sitting just under the window. _That's new..._ Katsumi thought. There was a large flat screen television against the wall opposite the couch. _Wonder how she afforded that..._ Katsumi rolled her eyes as she walked through the small, cramped hallway to the first door on her right. She knew this was her room. She opened the door and saw the same layout as she remembered. A twin sized bed with a white bedspread and red pillows sat against the right wall. Against the left wall was a small dresser and a mirror hanging on the wall to the right of it. To the left of the dresser was a small closet. Sitting in front of the window against the back wall were three suitcases containing Katsumi's belongings.

_Guess I should unpack..._ Katsumi walked over and slowly began to place her clothes neatly into her dresser, placing all of her uniforms onto hangers and hanging them in the closet so they would not get further wrinkled. _I wish she would have at least packed my things neatly..._ Katsumi sighed as she finished unpacking. She knew her mother wanted to talk. _She can talk all she wants...doesn't change the fact I don't want to be here..._

Katsumi walked into the living room where Shika was sitting on the loveseat with a smile.

"Finished unpacking?" Shika smiled brightly as she patted the seat beside her.

Katsumi nodded and sat down beside her mother.

"Now I want you to know that I do not plan on taking you out of Ouran academy. Since you are on a scholarship I don't have to worry about paying for it." Shika smiled.

Katsumi stayed silent. _She doesn't care that I am happy there...she only cares that she does not have to pay..._

"Come on grumpy gills let's watch some television." Shika smiled as she turned on the television.

"I'm going to study..." Katsumi spoke as she got up and walked to her room, shutting the door behind her. She suddenly heard her phone buzz. _Who's texting me? _ She thought as the picked her phone up off the bed...

_Hey, what happened? What did the judge say?_

_ ~Hikaru..._

Katsumi smiled. For some reason that one little message made her feel so much better. Something about Hikaru always made her happy. She could not help but have a bright smile as she texted him back.

_I had to move in with my mother. The judge supposedly said she could handle taking care of me now...but I don't have to leave Ouran._

_ Guess that is the only good thing about this situation..._

_ ~Katsumi_

Katsumi sent the message with a small smile. _At least I still have my friends...and my flashlight...it is the first night here since the day the police took me...at least I won't be in the dark..._ Katsumi sighed heavily as she pulled out her text book and began to study when she got another message.


	10. Hopes

Katsumi picked up her phone and opened the text message which read.

_Atleast we won't lose you._

_ ~Hikaru..._

Katsumi blushed as she read the text message. She never imagined Hikaru as the kind to care so much about her. Hikaru was always so energetic and sometimes came across as though he only cared about himself and his brother but now Katsumi felt that he may care for her. _Don't be crazy...he is your friend...there will never be anything more than that..._

Katsumi let out a deep sigh as she continued to study, her phone lying beside her textbook, the message still open...

The following day at lunch the group was sitting in the music room enjoying their lunches.

"So Katsu-chan how are things with your mother?" Honey asked as he ate a large strawberry that was once situated on the top of a cake which still sat on a plate in front of him.

"Things are okay so far, pretty quiet but I am not keeping my hopes up...She has been talking about having me meet her friends and introduce me to some guy friends of hers..." Katsumi rolled her eyes before taking a bite of her sandwhich.

"It seems that she just wants to make you more social." Tamaki smiled.

"Yea but probably the wrong kind of social." Hikaru spoke bluntly.

"Hikaru" Haruhi looked at him shocked at his insinuation.

"No he's right. She wants me to be like her and I'm not. I just want to be me and focus on my school work and focus on the championship that is coming up next month." Katsumi sighed remembering that she had a competition against a rival private school coming up in just a month. She had been working hard to maintain her perfect aim. She wanted to prove that a girl really could hold her own in a competition like this.

"Oh yes that is right since the team won the last meet we are going to the chanpionship against Yamana Academy." Kaoru pondered a loud.

"Yes, Yamana Academy has won the championship for the past seven years, no school in the area has beaten them." Kyouya peered over his laptop screen.

"Well this year I plan to change that." Katsumi smiled, a hint of powerful determination in her voice.

"You are going to kick their butts." Hikaru grinned.

"Yea you haven't missed a shot since you started." Kaoru smiled.

"Thank you guys, it means a lot that you believe I can do this." Katsumi smiled softly. She meant what she said, she had not had people believe in her as much as her friends and Miya did before. She felt proud of herself to be able to make this school proud by winning the championship.

"Katsu we know you are going to be great, you always have been since you first picked up a bow." Miya smiled. "It was a a fair and there was a game there, we were only ten at the time, but Katsu picked up the bow and arrow, they were only suction cup tips, and she hit the bulls-eye all three times and won the biggest prize there, Hasu has it in his room now."

Katsumi smiled at the memory. She and Miya had a lot of fun at the fair that day. She remembered the day she gave it to Hasu when he was four and he had loved that stuffed bear ever since. "I guess it was just natural for me to handle a bow and arrow just like it was for you to ride a horse." Katsumi smiled.

"I remember the day Mrs. Sato brought all the kids to her friend's house. Her friend owns a small farm with three horses. I got so excited when she said we could ride them and now that same horse is the one I ride on during the competitions." Miya smiled.

"It is a pretty horse Miya-chan." Honey smiled in glee.

"Yes it is a truly is a thoroughbred." Kyouya noted as he continued to type away on his laptop. " They do not come cheap."

"Yes I was very lucky that Mrs. Sato's friend is so generous in letting me ride Hanako." Miya smiled.

"Are you nervous about the championship Katsu-chan?" Honey smiled with a smile on his face.

"A little but I will be sure not to let my current situation affect my aim. I will not let the school down..." Katsumi trailed of slightly. _I will not let myself down...I worked to hard to get to where I am and I will nto let my mother change that.I am lucky to have people who care about me, and truely want me here..._ Katsumi glanced over at Hikaru who too was looknig at her. As their eyes met the two quickly looked away and back to the group. Katsumi felt a strange feeling rush through her. Could it be a crush? _No that is crazy, he is my friend...that is all he will see me as..._


	11. True Friends

The school week sped by and before Katsumi knew it, it was Friday. The week was nice during school. Miya and the host club were there to allow her to vent about life at her new home. She did not hate her mother but she was still angry that she was taken from her family. She missed Miya and all of her siblings. It did not matter that they were not related by blood, they would always be her true family.

Katsumi had been texting Hikaru a lot more lately. Every time she talked to him she could not help but smile. Hikaru was a hyperactive boy, but Katsumi liked that about him. She knew she was developing feelings for Hikaru but felt as though nothing would ever come of those feelings.

It was lunchtime and Katsumi and Miya were once again having lunch with the host club.

"So how has this week been with your mom?" Haruhi asked. She had been avoiding the subject at first figuring Katsumi did not want to talk about it. She figured she would give Katsumi a few days with her mother before asking how everything was going.

"The house is still the same run down place I remember...I hate it already. She is always playing music which keeps me from studying...She does not care about me..." Katsumi trailed off looking out the window.

"She does, all mothers do." Honey smiled. Honey was so innocent with such a open and trusting heart. He had always been that way as long as everyone can remember, which is why a lot of the girls at school loved him.

"Sometimes people care more about their own personal wants than what their children feel. It is very common with women who have children so young..." Kyouya spoke as he typed away on his laptop.

"Tonight she is having a party. She wants me to meet her friends." Katsumi rolled her eyes again not liking the idea of attending one of her mother's parties. "If her parties are anything like I remember I don't want any part of them...All they do is drink till they pass out or start a huge fight that gets the police involved...I can't even remember how many times the police came to mother's parties...She always lets things get out of hand."

"Well maybe she had matured some. I mean it has been many years since you lived with her." Haruhi gave a small smile, attempting to give Katsumi some hope.

"Well if you need us we are just a phone call away right guys!" Tamaki smiled brightly.

Haruhi smiled and nodded.

"For once he's right." Hikaru smirked as he and his brother chuckled.

"Hey!" Tamaki shouted.

Katsumi giggled. "Thank you guys. You always know how to cheer me up." It was true ever since she met the host club she had been more open to other people.

Katsumi noticed, from the corner of her eye Miya and Kaoru talking and laughing. Miya looked so happy. Miya was always quiet and reserved but now, with Kaoru, she was coming out of her shell and Katsumi knew that there was definitely a spark between the two.

"That's what we're here for." Hikaru grinned.

"Yea the host club lives to make girls happy." Kaoru smiled returning his attention back to the conversation.

"And in the case of you two to play fanservice and cause trouble to make the girls happy." Katsumi chuckled.

"Hey if that's what the girls like." The twins shrugged as they spoke in unison.

"And talking like clones." Miya and Katsumi spoke in unison with a giggle.

The group laughed together. Katsumi loved days like this. No matter how bad things were at home she could always look forward to lunch time with her friends. They knew exactly what to say and when to say it. She had been able to text them after school and keep her mind off of her situation.

"Katsu-chan what kind of party is your mother having? For work or is it a ball?" Honey asked with an innocent smile on his face.

Katsumi began to laugh finding Honey's innocent mind adorable. "No Honey, this is what you would all call a commoner's party. Not the kind of party that you would find enjoyable...It has a lot of strange people who drink way to much beer until they don't remember where they are and dance to horrible music till they break something or hurt themselves." Katsumi explained as she remembered how often her mother would wake up in an angry mood, she did not understand at the time but now she knew it was because her mother had a hangover.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Miya and Katsumi waved goodbye and headed to class.

"Boss you have that look on your face again." Hikaru smirked.

"Are you thinking what we are thinking?" Kaoru added.

"We will go to that commoners party tonight to make sure Katsumi is alright!" Tamaki declared a loud.

"Senapi are you sure that is a good idea?" Haruhi groaned.

"Of course it is! We will simply sneak into the yard and peek inside to be sure Katsumi is alright." Tamaki had a bright smile on his face.

"If you say so Senpai..." Haruhi sighed.


	12. Party

After school Katsumi was sitting in her room working on her homework. She had just taken a shower and was dressed in a white bathrobe as she did a little reading, waiting for her hair to dry. _Better I work on this so I can avoid going out while her friends are here..._ Katsumi thought as she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She looked over and saw her mother dressed in a pink tube-top and a black miniskirt.

Shika smiled "Come on, I bought you a outfit to wear for the party." Shika pulled out a purple tube-top dress.

"I'm not wearing that..." Katsumi turned back to her books. The dress was much to revealing for her to be comfortable. She was not like her mother. She preferred more conservative clothing.

"Well I threw out all of your other clothes and hid your uniforms so it is this or that robe. You pick." Shika tossed the dress on Katsumi's bed before turning and leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

_She is such a child..._ Katsumi rolled her eyes. _Maybe the dress will look better on..._ Katsumi knew that the dress would be better than the robe she had on. _At least I am not leaving the house in this thing..._ Katsumi slipped off her robe and pulled the dress on. The skirt went to her mid thigh and was form fitting to her hips where it loosened and flowed out slightly.

_Slightly better than I first thought._ Katsumi sighed as she heard voices from her living room. She looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00pm. _Right on time..._ Katsumi sighed.

"Katsumi!" Shika called out. "Come on out don't be a party pooper."

Katsumi sighed heavily before walking out of her bedroom. She looked into the living room and saw a large group of at least ten people already drinking and listening to loud party music.

"That dress looks fabulous on you!" Shika squealed. "Relax, mingle have fun. Mommy won't judge."

_Sometimes I wish you would..._ Katsumi thought to herself. _I wonder if there is anything to drink other than alcohol here..._ Katsumi walked into the kitchen where she saw more people drinking alcohol. _I wish my friends were here..._ She sighed before grabbing a glass from the cabinet and pulling out a bottle of ice tea out of the refrigerator and pouring some into the glass. She had hidden the ice tea to be sure no one would slip alcohol into it. She put the bottle back into the fridge. She took her glass and walked back into the living room. _Just talk for a bit then I can hide in my room..._

"Katsumi!" Shika smiled and walked over to Katsumi with a young man about 17 years old. He had smooth dark brown hair and tan skin. He was wearing torn blue jeans and a black tank top. "This is Ryu he's my friend's little brother. Why don't you two hang out." Shika winked before skipping away with her cup of beer.

"Hey." Ryu smirked looking Katsumi up and down.

"I'm not a piece of meat stop looking at me like one." Katsumi rolled her eyes. She did not intend to sound rude but she did not care for the way Ryu was looking at her.

"Hey, didn't mean to offend you, you just look stunning." Ryu smiled.

"Thanks but I have to find my phone." Katsumi placed her glass down beside her mother. "Mother can you watch my drink?"

"Sure honey." Shika smiled before continuing to talk to her friends.

Katsumi rolled her eyes and rushing back to her room. _Ryu...What a creep..._ She sighed and picked up her phone off her bed. _Should I call Miya? No...I do not want her to get dragged into this so called party..._ She put her phone down and walked back into the living room. She saw her glass still sitting where she left it. _Good, no one touched it. _ She picked up her glass and took a sip.

"Hey wanna dance?" Ryu smiled.

"No thank you, this isn't my kind of music..." Katsumi didn't want to be rude but something about this man sent chills down her spine. Mrs. Sato always told her to trust her instinct and her instinct was telling her to stay away from this man.

"Come find me when you change your mind." Ryu smirked before walking away.

_What a sketchy person..._ Katsumi thought as she took another sip of her ice tea. She let out a light yawn. _Hm...why am I so tired all of a sudden..._ She shrugged.

"What's wrong honey not feeling well?" Shika smiled, clearly intoxicated.

"I'm fine I'm just going to lay down..." Katsumi slowly walked to her room and shut the door.

Meanwhile outside, little to Katsumi's knowledge, the host club and Miya were walking up the pathway silently.

"Are you sure this is a safe place to be?" Hikaru asked quietly as he looked around. The group was not used to being in such a dark and _creepy _part of town.

"That is what we are here to find out." Tamaki smiled.

The group snuck around the side of the house, not wanting to be seen by those inside the house.

"That must be Katsu's room." Miya rushed ahead and peeked through the window where she saw Katsumi laying on her bed. She ducked down as a man walked into Katsumi's room.

Katsumi looked over at the figure in her doorway, she attempted to speak but couldn't. Her eyes suddenly felt so heavy as she lost consciousness.

"Something's wrong with Katsumi. I can feel it." Miya looked at the group with desperation. "Someone's in her room."

"What?" Hikaru rushed to the window as Kaoru followed close behind. They peeked through the window as Ryu was taking his shirt off.

"What is he doing?!" Kaoru asked wide-eyes.

"That's it!" Hikaru ran around the side of the house to the back door.

"Hikaru wait!" Haruhi called out as she and the host club rushed after Hikaru who rushed through the front door. Kaoru quickly caught up with his twin, keeping Miya by his side, as the three looked around and saw people still drinking, completely oblivious that the club was there. Hikaru saw Shika making out with a random man on the loveseat. Hikaru shook his head before running through the living room and down the hall, weaving through the drunken people dancing until he reached Katsumi's room. He opened the door and saw Ryu looking over, he was halfway dressed with just his boxers on.

Hikaru glared as he rushed into the room and pushed Ryu away from Katsumi.

"Katsu!" Miya rushed to Katsumi's bedside. "Wake up Katsu!" She begged as Katsumi opened her eyes slightly.

Katsumi was having trouble breathing, her body felt so weak and the room felt like it was spinning. She saw the host club around her before she fell into darkness once again.

Kyouya picked up the glass of Ice tea and raised it to the light before smelling it. "Her drink was drugged..." He peered over at Ryu who was putting his pants back on.

"What the heck, we were just trying to loosen her up to have a good time. The up tight chick needed help to relax" Ryu growled.

"Drug her so she can't say no?" Haruhi snapped.

Kyouya sent a message through his phone before walking to Katsumi's side. "She is having a severe reaction...what exactly did you slip into her drink?"

"I don't know her mom gave me a pill and told me to put it in he drink to loosen her up for the party." Ryu rolled his eyes.

"What kind of man drugs a poor girl?" Tamaki glared at Ryu. Tamaki playing his usual righteous and princely role.

"Whatever." Ryu snapped before walking out of the room.

"Well the authorities will be here shortly to break up the party and get Katsumi medical attention." Kyouya looked out the window as he saw men dressed in all black rushing up the pathway and breaking into the house. The group heard screaming and rustling from the living room before two men in black came into the room.

"Mr. Ootori sir are you alright?" The first man asked.

"I am fine, Ms. Ito here requires attention, she has been drugged by her mother and a young man in the living room.

The men nodded before one picked up Katsumi and rushed out of the room.

"Katsu..." Miya hid her face in her hands as tears rolled down her face.

"Miya" Kaoru placed an arm around her shoulders before she rushed into his arms and cried into his chest. Kaoru tensed up slightly before wrapping an arm around her. "She'll be okay. Kyouya's family has the best doctors..." Kaoru looked over at his brother who was still looking out the doorway where the officers took Katsumi...


	13. Slumber

Two hours had passed since Katsumi was taken to the hospital. Sitting in a private waiting room was the host club along with a clearly worried Miya. Miya was restless and sitting down staring at the clock. She was desperately waiting for the doctor to come in to say that Katsumi was okay. _She was so cold..._ Miya thought to herself remembering how cold Katsumi's hand was when Miya touched it while Katsumi was half awake before passing out again. Sitting beside Miya was a quiet Kaoru and standing beside him was Hikaru who was clearly growing impatient. He too was worried about Katsumi, not that he would ever admit out loud, but everyone in the room knew he was.

"How much longer are we going to have to wait to hear anything..." Hikaru sighed in annoyance.

"Well depending on the drug as well as the amount it is possible that she was given too much and she overdosed...It will take time for the doctors to stabilize her condition..." Kyouya peered up from his laptop screen.

"Katsu..." Miya whispered before feeling a warm hand touch her own. She looked over to see Kaoru looking at her with a soft smile.

"Don't worry Miya, Katsumi will be okay." Kaoru smiled lightly at Miya, wanting to help her relax a little.

Miya gave a soft smile in return. She did not know why but Kaoru always knew how to make her feel better. There was something in his eyes that was warm and comforting to her.

"Yes, Katsu-chan will be okay. She's tough and strong." Honey smiled as he sat in his seat beside Mori.

"I hope you are right...She was just so cold and pale when they took her...I'm just so worried..." Miya spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

The group looked up as Mrs. Sato entered.

"Mrs. Sato." Miya got to her feet.

"I came as fast as I could...Have you heard anything?" Mrs. Sato walked over and gently hugged Miya.

"No. We are still waiting." Miya responded sadly as the two parted from their hug.

"Here Mrs. Sato you can have my seat." Tamaki stood up and motioned to Mrs. Sato to take his seat.

"Thank you." Mrs. Sato sat down in the offered seat.

"Mrs. Sato these are our friends, Takashi, Mitsukuni, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru." Miya introduced the group.

"Nice to meet you all. I just wished it was a more happy occurrence..." Mrs. Sato put on a saddened smile.

Miya took her seat beside Kaoru once again as she then felt his hand on her own. It felt so warm and comforting. She could not help but grow a small smile on her face.

The group quickly looked up as a doctor entered the room. Miya and Kaoru got to their feet. The doctor was older, looking to be in his mid forties with short, well maintained blonde hair and green eyes. He was dressed in black dress pants and a white lab coat with a name badge which read Dr. Sumaka.

"Who is the patients guardian?" Dr. Sumata asked kindly.

"Well her mother had just received custody and is the one who did this to her. I was her guardian before all of this mess and expect that will be the end result." Mrs. Sato responded.

"Miss Ito was given a large dosage of gamma hydroxybutyric acid, most commonly known as GHB, a powerful drug most commonly used as a date rape drug. Thankfully she was found before anyone could harm her in such a manor. However she did overdose and is having a serious reaction to the drug. Her heart rate had slowed to barely measurable levels. She is currently on a respirator. Her body will have to process the drug from here. She was not breathing when the medical team arrived but they administered oxygen. Once on the ambulance she had a minor seizure." Dr. Sumata explained.

"Will she be alright Doctor?" Mrs. Sato asked, holding back her sadness.

"We will not know the extent of the damage until she wakes up...if she does." Dr. Sumata did not want to give false hope so he simply stated the facts.

Miya felt a tear run down her cheek upon hearing how Katsumi was. She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her. The warmth was familiar and so comforting.

"Don't give up Miya..." Kaoru whispered as he held Miya close to him.

Hikaru was still in a state of shock, unsure how to process this information. "That's it? There has to be more that you can do!" He snapped.

"Hikaru calm down." Haruhi spoke up.

"He's a doctor there has to be something else he can do!" Hikaru snapped again.

"Thank you Dr. Sumata, please keep us updated." Kyouya thanked the doctor before Dr. Sumata nodded before exiting the room.

"Hikaru..." Miya parted from Kaoru and looked at Hikaru through tear filled eyes. "I know Katsu would not want us being so angry or sad...she needs us to believe in her..."

Hikaru looked down as Kaoru hugged his brother. _Katsumi..._


	14. Waking Up

A week had passed and Katsumi had still not woken up. Her room was now filled with flowers from her friends as well as the members of the archery team. Miya was using her school work as well as her horseback riding practices to help keep her mind occupied. Hikaru too was feeling the stress of the situation, but kept his emotions bottled up. Kaoru was feeling conflicted, wanting to both be there for his brother as well as Miya.

It was the end of the day and the host club had just closed for the day and everyone was sitting in the music room. Once again Miya was in some sort of fog, gazing out the window.

"Hey Miya-chan are you alright?" Honey asked as he looked over at her from his seat at a small table with Mori.

Miya snapped out of her daze and smiled weakly over at honey. "Oh yes...I'm fine, just thinking about Katsu...we still haven't heard of any improvements yet...Mrs. Sato is so worried. I have been hearing her crying late at night..."

"It will be okay Miya. The doctors will call as soon as she improves." Haruhi spoke, attempting to cheer Miya up.

Hikaru scoffed. "Some doctors...Can't even say if she'll be okay..."

"Hikaru..." Kaoru began softly.

"Hikaru the doctors are doing everything they can." Haruhi snapped at Hikaru.

"How about we go and visit her?" Tamaki suggested with a bright smile on his face.

"That's a great idea Tamaki." Miya smiled. She had visited Katsumi almost every day and knew that Katsumi would love the visit, whether she was aware they were there or not.

Kyouya flipped open his phone and sent a message before looking up at the group. "The limo will be waiting for us outside."

"That was fast" Haruhi spoke surprised by how fast Kyouya was able to get a limo there. _Then again I really should be surprised by this kind of stuff...rich people..._

Kyouya got to his feet and the rest of the group followed him out of the academy and into the large waiting limo. The ride to the hospital was quiet and rather quick since it was not too far from the driver stopped in front of the hospital's main entrance and opened the door, allowing the group to exit the limo and into the hospital.

Behind the long, crisp clean, white waiting desk was a woman that appeared to be in her early thirties. She had long blonde hair that was worn in a tight pony-tail. She was dressed in dark blue scrubs with a name badge that read Isa Watan. Isa looked up from her computer and smiled.

"Good afternoon Mr. Ootori, how are you today?" Isa smiled, knowing Kyouya as the son of the man who owned this hospital.

"Good afternoon Ms. Watan, we are here to see Ms. Ito. First name is Katsumi." Kyouya spoke in a smooth, calm tone.

Isa began to type on the computer. "Oh yes. Ms. Ito is on the third floor, ICU room 105."

"Thank you Ms. Watan." Kyouya turned and began to walk down the hall, leading the group through the white tiled halls surrounded by crisp white walls. He approached a silver elevator and pressed the up arrow and the doors opened, allowing the group to enter.

"You're family has build a beautiful hospital Kyouya." Miya spoke as the doors to the elevator closed and the group was lifted to the third floor.

"Yea Kyouya's family owns the best hospitals around." Tamaki smiled as the group stepped out of the elevator and into another waiting room where a young woman in her late twenties with short red hair and blue eyes sat. She was dressed in light blue scrubs. On her name badge read _Nara Yamana_.

"Oh hello Mr. Ootori, how may I help you today?" Nara smiled from behind the desk.

"We are here to visit Ms. Ito." Kyouya spoke walking over to the desk.

"Oh yes, but Doctor Sumata is still only allowing two people in at a time if you all would want to alternate." Nara spoke looking at the group.

"Well Miya should go first." Haruhi spoke up.

"Oh, its alright, Hikaru why don't you go with Kaoru." Miya smiled. She had seen Katsumi yesterday and could see in Hikaru's eyes that he wanted to see her.

"Miya are you sure?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Positive." Miya smiled at Kaoru.

The twins looked at each other before following Nara down the hall. They stopped in front of room 105.

"Now she is still on oxygen so careful of the wires." Nara opened the door as the twins walked in. The room was crisp and clean. In front of the large window, which was covered by white curtains, was a table which had many bouquets of flowers and several get well cards.

Lying in the bed, tucked under the clean hospital sheets was Katsumi. She had a clear oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. She was dressed in a plain white hospital gown.

"She doesn't look as pale..." Kaoru spoke looking over at his brother.

Hikaru was quiet, unlike his normally boisterous self.

"Brother its okay that you care for her. I know you do..." Kaoru grabbed his brother's hand.

"Like you care for Miya..." Hikaru spoke softly.

Kaoru froze before nodding his head. "Yea..."

The twins did not understand what they were feeling. It felt strange to care so much for people other than each other.

Hikaru approached Katsumi's bedside and his brother walked to his side.

"I wish that Katsumi would wake up..." Hikaru spoke looking down at the still unconscious Katsumi...

_It's so dark...I'm scared...that voice...its so familiar..._

_ Who is saying my name?_

Katsumi saw a light through the darkness and slowly began to open her eyes to see Hikaru looking down at her, still haven't noticed that she had awoken.

Katsumi felt really groggy and she could not talk with the breathing tube down her throat. She slowly lifted her hand and touched Hikaru's

Hikaru jolted slight looking over and seeing Katsumi looking back at him.

"About time you woke up." Hikaru laughed.

"I'll go get the doctor and tell the others." Kaoru slipped out of the door.

"You mother had some jerk drug you to get you to _relax_" Hikaru rolled his eyes upon the last word in that sentence.

The two looked over as Dr. Sumata walked into the room. "Well Well, Miss Ito how are you feeling? How about we get that tube out."

"Hikaru" Kaoru poked his head in and motioned for his brother to follow him so that Katsumi would have some privacy with the doctor as he ran any tests that he needed to. Hikaru nodded and followed his brother's lead, taking one last look at Katsumi before exiting. He felt so relieved that Katsumi was alright, for the first time since he looked in Katsumi's window that night, he smiled a true smile...Not a smile he put on for his guests during host meetings that he has this week, but a true, happy smile...


End file.
